Myling Frost-Song
' ' is a Nord wanderer. Never staying in one place for too long and always on the move. In her earlier days she met up with a mysterious witch of the woods calling herself Riamide, who provided Myling with Gastbane, a wooden sword made out of ghost oak with the ability to banish evil spirits. Myling is a very anxious young woman. She is both shy and nervous and is often prone to blame herself whenever things go wrong. She constantly worries about too many things for her own good. But she is as quick to laughter as she is to tears. She has a soft heart that often gets her into trouble, as she refuses to kill any foes she encounters. She is also a highly unselfish character with a knack for getting herself into trouble. She wears a scarf across her face that muffles her voice and causes some people to mistake her for a young man. She likes herbalism, long walks and stargazing, and has amnesia which causes her to forget certain points in her life. Biography Myling was born and raised in a small settlement named Maiden's Rest consisting of three cottages. The families living there were the Frost-Songs, the Snow-Fogs and the Cold-Howls. She had a strained relationship with her family, in particular her father, who was a heavy drinker and abused both her and her mother. He also never got along with Skugil Snow-Fog, the patriarch of the Snow-Fog clan, constantly arguing with him. Mostly over land properties. Myling, however, got along well with Grita Snow-Fog, the Snow-Fog family's youngest daughter. They would both play in the woods and travel to nearby settlements like Morthal to feast and to drink. One day they even got so drunk they ended up dancing naked in a fountain, kissing and touching each other, until they were cast out by the guards for their behaviour. However it was in Morthal that Myling fell in love with a strapping young lad. They would become engaged within matter of days. When Myling returned to Maiden's Rest to tell her family of the news, her father went mad with rage. He dragged his daughter out to the nearby lake by their cottage and attempted to drown her unless she would break up her engagement. From there on Myling was struck with an unexplainable amnesia. She couldn't remember who she was, what her name was or where she came from. She started aimlessly to wander around Skyrim with no real goal in sight. During her travels an unknown entity known as the Shadow started to haunt her, constantly repeating the curse: ''Life is for the living and you have already paid the price That since long gone dead shall never again rise. Myling did not know what this meant and no explanation was given. A little while afterwards, she found herself attacked by wraiths lurking in the shadows as they attempted to drag her with them into darkness, to the voice of the Shadow. She managed to escape their clutches, but the attacks started to happen more frequently, until she didn't know where to go or where to go. One day when she was tired, down on her luck and crying she came across an old witch of the forest named Riamide. The old woman took pity on the girl and took her in to stay for the night. She offered her an enchanted wooden sword named Gastbane, made from the trunk of the infrequent ghost oak. It had the ability to banish evil spirits and would never break or shatter. This weapon would help her on her journey to find the truth about herself and to protect herself from the growing threat of the Shadow. Riamide became somewhat of a mentor and guardian angel for Myling, offering her counsel and guidance during her hardest time. However it is strongly implied that Riamide is not all she appears to be as she seems to know alot more about Myling's situation than she does herself. And it has been rumored that Myling isn't her first apprentice. As revealed later on in the Brave New World RP, Myling has actually been dead for the last 500 years. Her spirit has lingered to the world due to her consciousness being split at the moment of her death. Brave New World Myling is introduced early in the Brave New World saga where she dispatches a group of bandits in a local inn. And with their gold in hand she heads towards Riften, staying at The Bee and Barb for the night. She quickly overstays her welcome by getting drunk. When the night falls, she has nightmares in which "a most disturbing voice" calls out to her. During the daytime when she is buying fish, she is ambushed by a thief who steals her gold. With the help of Rowan Autumn-Arrow, the brother of the fish merchant, she tracks the thief down, but he manages to escape their clutches by throwing a smoke bomb in her face. After the failed attempt to track her gold down she begins to get aquainted with Rowan as he offers her a fish for free. But she fails to say her full name. She feels that there is something inexplainable keeping her back from uttering her full name, except for her first name. When he recommends her to seek out a priest at the temple she does so, but collapses on her way. Rowan interferes and carries her to the temple. She is looked over at by the temple by Mautarn, a Redguard priest who examines her strange loss of memories about her past. She can't remember her last name, her parents' names, where she came from or even what her fiancé's name was. When she leaves the temple she immediately heads out in the wilderness to regain some gold by "bandit hunting". However during the night she is ambushed by the dark malevolent being known as the Shadow, that has been stalking her. She survives the attack and defeats a gang of bandits lead by the Imperial Cermorius the next morning. With their gold she thinks of returning to Riften and repaying Rowan for his kindness. As she meets up with him back at The Bee and Barb the city is besieged by Imperial soldiers. Rowan offers her shelter in the cellar of his family home as the siege is being handled by the Stormcloak city guard. However due to her constant worries she makes his family rather uncomfortable. She notices this and chose to leave before things got awkward. Rowan however runs after her. As she heads towards the docks she is seemingly struck by an Imperial arrow which goes straight through her chest and out on the other side. She doesn't have time to reflect over it and instead falls into Lake Honrich. Half-awake as she sinks slowly into the depths the Shadow attacks once again, sending its wraiths after her. She is saved by Rowan. With no visible wound after the arrow and the apparent frustration from Rowan's behalf, she leaves the city saddened to lose his friendship. As she breaks down crying on the road, she is visited by Riamide. A witch she met a couple of years ago during her wandering, who bestowed upon her the peculiar wooden sword Gastbane. The old woman tells her that there is a reason why the Great Shadow keeps haunting Myling and that there are answers to be found, yet she has no intention of revealing them since they are something for Myling to discover herself. Further up the road she is viciously attacked by the bandit Cermorius and his gang who has come back for revenge. She is brutally beaten and then held beneath the water in the nearby lake by the leader, even to his comrades objections. Later she awakes floating face-down in the lake. She crawls up to the beach and studies her face only to realise that all her wounds have mysteriously healed as it had done with the arrow she was hit with back in Riften. Further up in the forest she encounters the same bandits again, but this time they cover in fear before her as they were made certain that they had killed her. Enraged by the pain dealt to her, Myling buries the tip of Gastbane into the leader's chest and kills him, sending the other two bandits running away in fear. She also takes back any gold they stole from her "corpse". As she travels further up the road, eventually finding her way to Faldar's Tooh, she encounters Rowan arguing with a group of people about his family's lost boat. She hands the bandits' gold over to him as a gift and then follows him back to Riften, talking about interests and whether the siege will end. As thanks for the payment of his boat, Rowan agrees to help Myling with her apparent amnesia as they head back to his family's home. All she knows is that the Hjaalmarch region of Skyrim is of some importance to her. Though she cannot relate to why, she believes that it should be the first place for them to investigate. When the siege is finally over he leaves her to go check on the surface. When she is alone she is once again attacked by the Shadow in the basement. Rowan comes to her eventually and the Shadow drifts away. When he offers her a meal she explains her situation to him. He agrees to help her out while they are on their way to Ivarstead to order a new boat for his family. On their journey to Ivarstead they become close friends. While Rowan is sitting in at the inn in Ivarstead, he is visited by Riamide who warns him to help Myling remember her origin, seeing how the truth might cause Myling unbearable pain. She only reveals to him that the answers are to be found in Maiden's Rest in Hjaalmarch. While on their way to Whiterun, they are attacked by a gang of bandits. As Myling interferes with the leader she is killed when the leader shoves his blade through her heart. Riamide appears to save Rowan from the bandits, by burning the enemies to ashes. As Rowan mourns over his companion's death, Riamide comforts him and tells him not to worry. Myling is abruptly and mysteriously brought back to life a short while afterwards, seemingly ignorant about the fact that she was killed. Rowan storms off in confusion and fear, and the two friends fall apart. Eventually reaching Whiterun they visit Dragonsreach and its new jarl, an Orc female named Eilass. Apparently there is some unclarity as to how and why an Orc came into that position and what became of the last jarl. The pair check into The Drunken Huntsman that night, and Myling expresses her growing feelings for Rowan by pulling her sleeping bag close to his and kissing him goodnight. On the morning they find out that the former jarl had been killed as well as his entire family, and it is common knowledge that Eilass had something to do with it. Even though they had promised to visit the jarl this day, they plan to make a run from the city, but are stopped by the city guard and hauled off to a jail. While in jail they kill time by playing childish games and eventually goes to the point where Rowan asks Myling if she loves him. She confesses that she does, but that she does not know how to act on those feelings since she does not know whether Rowan feels the same. They are then being led out to a pit where they have to dig along with a countless number of other prisoners. At night the pair sleep separately due to the embarassment of Myling's confession. She also has a nightmare about her drunken, abusive father drowning her. After a failed escape plan, she is beaten by the guards. During their days of imprisonment Rowan eventually discovers some ancient Nordic catacombs. The pair hide there during the remainder of the day and comes out when its dark to retrive the possessions the guards took from them. They later return to the dig site in order to flee through the tunnels. While walking through the empty halls she entertains him by comparing their own lifestory to that of Ragnfast and Ylva. The hallway later collapses and Myling saves Rowan from falling into an abyss by pulling him onto a fallen pillar, breaking her own arm in the process. As they eventually reach the surface they lie on the ground and look up on the stars, where they learn each others signs. That Rowan was born under the sign of the Warrior and that Myling was born under the sign of the Lady. Myling suggests taking a shortcut through Labyrinthian in order to reach Hjaalmarch as soon as possible. Early in the morning they seek cover from a rainstorm where Rowan warns her that what she is looking for in Hjaalmarch might not be what she is expecting. She responds by saying that compared to what she has been through so far, nothing would be able to do her anymore damage than it already has. Later that day they make their way through the stormy and snowy mountain pass and Labyrinthian. They are attacked by a frost troll which Rowan kills, causing Myling to jokingly refer to him as Rowan the Troll-Slayer. They later arrive to Morthal, a town Myling has memories from. When asking a guard what became of the fountain in the middle of the town, he mistake her question for a bad joke and tells her that Morthal hasn't had a fountain since the 3rd Era. Myling is getting a little worried hearing that fact, believing for a moment that she could be wrong about visiting Morthal sometime before she lost her memories. Even though she remembers Morthal fairly well, she claims that "this is not the Morthal she remembers" from 3 years ago. Sad that her journey with Rowan is nearing an end she asks the innkeeper for the local inn Jonna for any nearby settlements, believing that her home could potentially be one of them. Jonna guides them on the map to a secluded settlement known as Maiden's Rest, but claiming that "not even a retarded troll would go there", stating that the place has a bad reputation for being haunted. As the pair spend the night at the inn. Myling is having a breakdown. She has fallen so unhappily in love with Rowan that she doesn't want their journey to end, and at the same time she fears that Maiden's Rest will be just another dead end with no answers given, and that the Shadow would still come after her. During the night she has yet another nightmare, however this one is different as it is actually a memory of a conversation she had with her childhood friend Grita Snow-Fog about a peculiar dream she had the day before. In the dream she explains to her friend how she saw Maiden's Rest withered and aged and how two figures stood by a lake and pointed to the waters. As Myling stared into its depths she found her own reflection staring back, looking pale and lifeless. Two shadowy hands appears from beneath the water's surface and pulls her down with them. The two friends debate over the dream and then Myling runs off to tell her father that the man, whom she met in Morthal just a couple weeks ago, proposed to her and that the two will elope. She does not however notice how a dark and shadowy presence hounds her every footstep. Myling awakes crying over the horrible dreams and memories. The pair later makes their way through a thick mist towards Maiden's Rest, being located to the west of Morthal. Myling is somewhat distracted by all the disturbing facts and memories slowly returning to her and fears what she will find at her hometown, if anything. During the journey she eventually recovers some of her memories the closer they get and learns that her full name is Myling Frost-Song, that her parents name are Gunvar and Ingrid and that she lived in Pond Cottage in Maiden's Rest. When they eventually reach Maiden's Rest higher up in the mountains, it is not quite the way she remembers it. It is worn and looks as if it hasn't been maintained for years, with the nature slowly making its way back into the settlement. She barely recognises the house of the Snow-Fog family and decides to pay a quick visit to Grita, her childhood friend. But it is not Grita who answers by the door. Instead there is some old woman named Vilda Snow-Fog whom Myling doesn't recognise. When asked about Grita's whereabouts the old woman says that she has only had one woman by that name in her family line, but that that woman lived hundreds of years ago. Myling is shocked by the news and concludes that the old woman must be delusional. She walks further up the road and eventually reaches her home, Pond Cottage. Time has made the cottage unrecognisable and several animals have made it their home. She doesn't understand what's been going on and eventually feels that there is something calling out to here from the nearby lake. In the water she discovers the skeletal remains of a human being. Terrified by all her impressions of her former home she falls to the ground in fear. Rowan runs up to her. Riamide then appears, seemingly unamused by the turn of events. She admits to Myling that the remains at the bottom of the lake belongs to her and that Myling's father accidentally drowned her. However Myling's feelings caused a strain on her soul during her passing and split her consciousness in two pieces. One part being dead and the other one being alive, therefore making Myling into a ghost with partial memory of her former self. Myling refuses to acknowledge these facts even though they make sense. Riamide explains to the pair about the case that Myling has been dead for the past 500 years as a lost spirit. Myling then remembers how everything happened and tells Rowan and Riamide that everything she knew and loved has beend dead since five centuries back and that there is nothing keeping her to the world except for the love she has found in Rowan. But if that love cannot come true, she does not want to linger in the mortal world. Rowan tells Myling that he is sorry and even though Myling makes herself ready for Riamide to give her the gift of peace, the witch refuses. Touched by the girl's speech she reveals herself as Meridia, the Daedric Prince of Infinite Energies. Her true intentions had been to destroy Myling, seeing her unlife as an abomination, but she took pity on the poor girl when she realised that not only didn't Myling know that she was dead, but that something had also "latched itself onto her". Meridia explains to them that the Shadow haunting Myling is an Umbramancer, the evil spirit of a long since dead mage who selfishly feasts upon the souls of the dying in order to one day be brought back to life. It was the Umbramancer who was there when Myling was drowned and who partially devoured a piece of her soul, however it didn't manage to devour her completely when Myling came back as a ghost. Meridia also tells them that once the Umbramancer has had a taste for a fragment of a victim's soul it will not stop until it has devoured its mark completely. She also warns Rowan that due to his interference the Umbramancer might have found a particular interest in him as well and as soon as it has devoured Myling, it will come for him next. She tells Myling that the reason she provided her with Gastbane in the first place was so that the lost soul would be able to defend herself against the Umbramancer coming for her and perhaps eventually even manage to kill it. Being a creature aligned with the Void itself, not even Meridia is powerful enough to permanently destroy the being. She acknowledges though that there have been successful attempts as well as failures in the past with lost souls being hunted by Umbramancers. She also reveals to Myling that there might be a possibility for her to regain her life by slaying the Umbramancer permanently, that way all the devoured fragments of her soul would be restored to her and Myling would come back to life in her true corporeal and mortal form. After falling out with Rowan, Myling decided to try and defeat the Umbramancer herself and therefore saving both her own as well as Rowan's soul. She still misses him though. She decides to travel to Winterhold to see if she can find any help from the mages living there, but realises to her dismay that the College as well as the rest of the town has fallen into the sea. Low on hope she senses the Umbramancer approaching her and decides to keep running from it for as long as she can. Her fate from this point forward remains unknown... The House of Troubles Myling's story continues after two years from this point as she is captured by two amateur mages named Gwendolyne and Razani. Apparently Myling had come to ask for their help with defeating the Umbramancer and had told them everything about herself. The both mages were thrilled with the idea of speaking to an apparition and so decided to capture her so that they conduct experiments on her. They have both come to the conclusion that Myling is an evil spirit that needs to be dealt with. They plan on showing her to the rest of the mage community in the hopes of regaining their status, respect and authority. However they were stopped by Riamide who had taken the appearance of an armed knight to drive them away. She later reveals herself to Myling and frees her. As they travel from the mages' cabin they talk about what has happened during all this time, Riamide claims to have found the place where Gastbane was created and so the pair travel to the small village Ekendal where a ghost oak had mysteriously begun to glow the night before their arrival. The Regulators of Skyrim Two years have passed since the events of The House of Troubles. Both Myling and Riamide have become permanent residents of the small village in the guise of herbalists studying the ghost oak in the village center. Myling unknowingly attracts the attention from the smith apprentice Aldoran while living there as well as the growing suspicions from both him and his master Starkad the Smith that she and Riamide are not the people they claim to be. As Myling sets out on a trip to Riften to find a book on the subject of ghost oaks, Starkad insists that Aldoran should accompany her, unbeknownst to her to spy on her. Aldoran is unwilling at first since he doesn't like Riften, considering it to be nothing more than a city of thieves and thugs, but he eventually agrees secretly out of his crush on Myling. In Riften they get lost, not knowing where to aquire the book and they soon encounter the woman Freja who begs for gold. Myling hands her a couple of coins and later learns that the woman begs because her son has been abducted. Myling promises to help Freja out, much to Aldoran's dismay as he doesn't want to stay longer in Riften than needed. Soon it is revealed that Freja is the wife of Rowan Autumn-Arrow, the unlucky love of Myling. When Myling sees him, she runs away, refusing to help them out because she can't bare the thought of getting close to Rowan again, especially when he hates her. Aldoran talks her back into helping the couple in need as he doesn't want to back out on promises. He quickly learns that there have been some sort of history between Rowan and Myling, but can't figure out exactly how Myling can be in love with someone who clearly doesn't want anything to do with her. The two pairs agree to meet up the next day. That night Myling gets herself drunk at The Bee and Barb, much to Aldoran's embarassment. He listens to her drunken ramblings about her death, Riamide's identity as Meridia, the Umbramancer, and her former love Vilgot. He tries to figure out what her cryptic messages might mean. He later carries her to bed and watches over her the next morning. While she is still asleep he can't stop himself from kissing her lips, although he later feels shame for it and promise to himself never to do anything like it again. Myling however wasn't awake to experience it. When Myling finally awakes the couple travel to meet up with Rowan and Freja before they set off for Fort Greenwall where the bandits could possibly hold Rowan's son. When Myling charges in at an archer she is shot be an arrow straight to her heart and collapses in front of him. His gloating over her corpse ends when Myling comes back to life and knocks him down the battlements. Aldoran was luckily nowhere near to witness her resurrection. Inside the fort she takes down a couple of more bandits before seizing the leader. Rowan questions the leader who tells him that his son has been taken to a hideout south-west by a man named Damasus. Later Aldoran asks her where she learned to fight so well to which she replies with vague answers. He takes the opportunity to flirt with her which she seems to appreciate. As the four gets closer to Damasus' hideout where the bandit is holding Rowan's son Fredric, they are stopped by nearby Regulator scout. The Regulator tells Rowan that they have things under control and that if he wants to enter the hideout he is only allowed to bring with him one of his companions. He chooses Myling to her surprise, but considering the danger she believes that his choice was because of her immortality and not because of affection. As they walk together Myling takes the opportunity to apologize to Rowan for everything that has happened and explains to him her situation fighting the Umbramancer. Shocked by her choice to suffer just so that he can live out his life, he doesn't know what to say. He eventually states that once his son is safe, he will help Myling defeat the Umbramancer, seeing as it affects his fate as well. Myling rejects the idea and claims that Rowan has a family to think of and that the final confrontation with the Umbramancer will rely on her. He ultimately accepts the fact. She says that she would have hugged him farewell, but won't because his wife is still watching. When Rowan is finally reunited with his son Myling reflects that "in a happier universe Fredric could have very well been her own son". She suddenly feels more lonely than she has ever done in her entire life watching Rowan have everything she have always dreamt of, but been unable to aquire due to her undead status. They exit Damasus' manor and reunite with the group. Aldoran can tell that something vexes Myling, but doesn't ask her further about it. When they come back to Riften, Aldoran confronts Myling with asking her why she seems so depressed. She tries to persuade him that it is nothing, angering Aldoran who desperately wants to know what Myling is hiding. He scolds her for her sadness and says that there are people out in the world who has it more difficult than her tragic longing for Rowan, which he assumes she is crying about. He also tells her to "grow up". Myling responds by furioysly knocking the Imperial into the grow and berates him for not understanding the situation she is in. Aldoran apologises and admits that he has no right to blame Myling when he doesn't know her full story, but urges for her to reveal to him so that it would help him understand her better. She refuses and simply says that they should continue to search for Folkvid. After spending an entire in day Riften they finally find the old man's home. He welcomes them into his antique and rare collection of books and seems generally unpleasant and distrustful at first remark. When they ask about the book about ghost oaks he searches his shelves and hands them The Ghost Oak: An Explanation of Trees, Spirits and Stars ''by Starkman the Elder. When asked if they know anything about apparitions, Myling begs to speak with Folkvid alone. The two have private conversation away from Aldoran, where Myling lets Folkvid know that she is an apparition. Shocked and amazed at the same time he offers his condolences and his help, as long as she stays far away from him, having learned that an Umbramancer is after her. Myling gladily accepts his help and heads off home to Ekendal with Aldoran while Folkvid prepares for his journey. Personality Myling is a very anxious young woman. She is both shy and nervous and is often prone to blame herself whenever things go wrong. She constantly worries about too many things for her own good. But she is as quick to laughter as she is to tears. She has a soft heart that often gets her into trouble, as she refuses to kill any foes she encounters. Ever since the discovery of her own death however, her personality has somewhat changed. She now looks upon life and death with indifference and shuns people who does not take life for granted, knowing fully the pain of unlife. Though having becoming somewhat more mature and stern, her soft heart and sympathy for those in need have not changed. Abilities Myling is both fast and nimble and able to handle her wooden sword quite well. She has also proved to be an extraordinary acrobat. Myling has also shown to be seemingly immune to normal weapons. Whenever she is "killed" by any materialistic means, she is shortly afterwards resurrected by forces unknown. However it has been proven that any magical methods, as well as silver weapons, can permantly do damage to her, and even possibly kill her. Known Aliases * The Dead Girl * The Myling * The Apparition Quotes Quotes by Myling }} Quotes about Myling Appearances * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:757040 Brave New World I] * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:761118 Brave New World II] * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:763997 Brave New World III] * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:767797 Brave New World IV] * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:774201 Brave New World V] * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:781778 Brave New World VI] * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:786948 Brave New World VII] * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:792093 Brave New World VIII] * [http://elder-scrolls-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:20178 The House of Troubles V] * [http://elder-scrolls-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:22134 The House of Troubles VI] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:8590 The Regulators of Skyrim III] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:5611 The Regulators of Skyrim IV] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:13747 The Regulators of Skyrim V] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:16231 The Regulators of Skyrim VI] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:19906 The Regulators of Skyrim VII] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:23672 The Regulators of Skyrim VIII] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:28714 The Regulators of Skyrim: Epilogue] * Ancient Legends: Molon Labe * The Myling Saga - TBA * The Clan Wars - TBA Trivia * A myling, in Scandinavian folklore, is the apparition of that of a drowned or murdered, unbaptized child. Author's notes Category:The Clan Wars Canon Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Nords Category:Undead